El más grande de todos los Dones
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Emi tiene inteligencia, Makoto fuerza, Minako encanto, Rei devoción, las demás chicas fidelidad, pero... ¿y ella?


**Disclaimer****: Sailor Moon** le pertenece a su creadora, **Naoko Takeuchi. **Esto es sin fin de lucro.

Mi primer súper mini—fic Usagi/Mamoru. No tengo idea de cómo quedó. Ojala que bien, ustedes dirán.

* * *

_**El más grande de todos los dones**_

* * *

El crepúsculo de la Tierra no conoce los lamentos de la Luna; y la Luna extraña su hogar, sus guardianas.

Las noches de la Tierra que llegan a espaldas del Sol siempre son oscuras y frías. Y oscura y fría es la noche en la vieja plaza donde Usagi medita.

Una hamaca se balancea lentamente, casi con desgana. Usagi la observa pendular vacía sentada a un costado, con los ojos azules fijos en las cadenas oxidadas, impulsando la propia al mismo ritmo; balanceándose al compás que las brisas indican, hamacándose añorante, pensando, creyendo, jugando a imaginar que después de haber luchado tanto no es sólo el vacío lo que pulula en rededor.

Fantasea que todas ellas pronto volverán de sus estudios e irán a darle un sorpresivo aventón, como acostumbraban hacer en tiempos inolvidables, llenos de tontas peleas con Rei y manjares exquisitamente cocidos por Makoto. Tiempos aquellos cuando Ami creía que con fuerza de voluntad se pondría a estudiar de una buena vez y mamá—Ikuko la retaba por el quincuagésimo "tres" en matemáticas.

Pronto ecos amortiguados de pasos deslizándose sobre la arena cortan el silencio. Los chirridos de la suela de los zapatos y el tintineo del llavero guardado dentro de un bolsillo tientan la calma.

Una sombra alta de contornos gruesos se dibuja movediza bajo las tenues luces de las farolas, se escurre por detrás de la espalda de Usagi buscando salir de las penumbras en la noche oscura. Ella, en cambio, no se sobresalta; es una zona segura y aunque no hay niños ni madres jugueteando en los toboganes, ni siquiera caminando por las calles, no le teme a la silueta que pronto la rodea con brazos vigorosos. Lo ha visto tantas veces, hasta cuando realmente no lo conocía y era un misterio sin nombre pero con antifaz, galera y mil rosas. Ahora sabe quién es, por suerte, tantos años han pasado desde el primer demonio abatido con él, de verlo con su capa ébano ondulante tras la espalda, junto a la cornisa de una ventana hostigándola por niña llorona. No temió, no teme, nunca lo ha hecho al estar junto a él. Jamás le haría daño.

—¿No tienes frío? —el abrazo que la hunde parece no tener fin. Usagi le aprieta las muñecas y aspira profundo un poco del perfume a madera y pino de su saco—. Has pasado horas aquí.

—¿Te preocupabas?

—Siempre lo hago —las palabras en su boca suenan graves, casi cavernosas y llegan hacer vibrar al aire en la quietud aplastante de la noche.

Usagi vuelve a tomar la palabra, le aprieta el brazo y entrecierra los ojos.

—Ahora no tienes que preocuparte más, Mamoru. La calma ha llegado al final. Nuestra lucha, la sangre derramada, los sacrificios… —hace una pequeña pausa— fueron recompensadas —continúa—. Tenemos lo que tanto añoramos desde el Milenio de Plata.

Aunque alrededor de ellos todo está en calma el viento parece llevarle a Usagi recuerdos de un pasado en ecos violentos, confusos, distorsionados. Llanto, gritos, muerte y sangre ahogados en una triste agonía. Aprieta más a Mamoru para aferrarse de su brazo y que el torbellino de esos tristes recuerdos no la arranque de su lado. Cierra más los ojos acallando el sufrimiento de un mundo que lloró, gritó y sangró, pero que salvó hace diez largos años atrás. ¿Entonces por qué seguir atormentándola? Nunca se termina igual cuando tanta agua corrió bajo el puente. Algunas heridas que se abren al mundo nunca terminan de sanar.

Gime, con la cabellera rubia apelmazada contra el pecho de Mamoru y las manos atenazando sus codos.

—¿Usagi qué sucede?

Ella da un respingo. Suceden tantas cosas dentro de su mente que ordenarlas para poder confesárselas una por una le llevaría días y tal vez meses. Resulta difícil hablar cuando es necesario. Cuando es Mamoru quien lo pide.

—No me volvieron a llamar, Mamoru. Supongo que deben estar estudiando mucho ¿no crees?

—Seguro que sí.

—Pero no sé casi nada de ellas y han pasado años...

—¿No te han dicho que vendrán de visita en las vacaciones?

—Si pero… ¿estarán bien? Sólo recibo postales en las que cuentan lo lindas que son las cuidades que visitan y lo felices que están con sus prometidos. Ya no es como antes.

—¿Piensas que se olvidaron de ti?

—En realidad no lo sé.

—Usagi ¿cómo poder olvidarse?

Cuando el Polo tembló, muchos años atrás, las risitas de Beryl se hicieron cada vez más lejanas. La onda expansiva de su derrota la arrastró junto a Mars, Venus, Mercury y Júpiter hacia una nueva era incierta. Con ojos cansados de luchar Usagi repitió una y otra vez entre susurros el último deseo que se le permitió pedir mientras caía desvanecida través del frío y las astillas de hielo:

"…_quiero volver a verlas…quiero volver a verlo…"_

Después de su primera muerte no llegó la paz que ansió sino más enemigos. Poderosos, despiadados, algunos posesivos. Desde que nació fue condenada a morir ciento de veces o a vivir ciento de veces más en una espiral sin fin. En cada oportunidad estaría acompañada de sus guardianas milenarias, porque Serenity se lo había prometido, porque Luna también lo hacía a menudo y por que en cada vida reencarnada volver a encontrar sus amigas no sería difícil. Cuando Galaxia también cayó el mundo encontró la Paz y cada senshi se abocó a sus vidas inconclusas, haciendo las cosas que les fueron vedadas en tiempos de guerra. Buscar la felicidad siguiendo caminos diferentes, quizá separadas, pero siempre unidas en algún punto. Y Usagi comenzaba a sentir pena al saber que sólo las volvería a ver por si acaso corría peligro de muerte.

Diez largos años han transcurrido desde aquellos días. Diez largos años que no terminan de transcurrir.

Ellas no están a su lado y se siente tan raro aquello.

—¿No extrañas estos días? Mira… —Usagi mete la mano dentro de un bolsillo de su abrigo y saca un pequeño bollo de papel añejo. Lo extiende a una de las manos de Mamoru para que lo agarre y desenvuelva—. ¿Recuerdas eso? Prométeme que no te burlarás de mí.

—No sabía que aún guardabas esto. No es algo muy digno de guardar no lo crees —le sonríe lisonjero.

—Lo recogí cuando te diste la vuelta el primer día que nos conocimos. Es algo tonto lo sé, no debería guardar estas cosas, de hecho tienes razón… ¡qué vergüenza! —también sonríe algo desganada— pero eran lindos tiempos. Admito que con Rei peleábamos mucho y que nunca escuchaba a Ami diciéndome que tenía que preparar los exámenes de admisión. Es una pena, pero ¿quién es sabio a los dieciséis años? Recuerdo cómo se esforzaba Minako para ser famosa en los auditorios. Y Makoto… ¿te acuerdas de las deliciosas comidas de Makoto?

—Claro que si.

—Extraño eso, Mamoru. Las extraño. Ahora que ya no hay enemigos que combatir no me queda nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso Usagi? Tienes mucho a tu alrededor…

—No reniego de lo que se nos ha concedido, ni del reino que espera en Tokio de Cristal, tampoco de esa pequeña fruto de nuestro amor. Pero si me sacas ello no soy mas que una reina cualquiera, igual a otras tantas que han pisado esta Tierra. Sin dotes más que para la cortesía y un linaje de herederos.

El aire no parece inquietarse ante el llanto de Usagi, de haber estado en la Luna hasta las flores del jardín hubieran tornado los pétalos al verla llorar. Las cosas en la Tierra siempre fueron distintas, no se puede esperar más. Las libélulas continúan ululando sobre la incandescente luz de las farolas pero la luna sigue contemplándolos como siempre, no indiferente a lo que les pasa, ni por lejana menos cálida o menos presente.

Mamoru se da cuenta que el paso del tiempo no viene solo. Largos años transcurrieron desde que se conocieron, más bien décadas, eras de dolor y desesperanza. Eras donde la princesa tenía una misión y se sentía feliz de realizarla. Vivía para defender el mundo no para estudiar matemáticas, cómo no entender algo tan simple. ¿Matemáticas? Qué cosa tan absurda. Sólo alguien con el mismo dolor la puede comprender, alguien con el mismo dolor escucha a menudo los mismos ecos de sufrimiento que la atormentan por las noches. Como protector de la Tierra, Príncipe y futuro Rey, la entiende más que nadie. El corazón de una princesa es como el mar, profundo y oscuro.

—Usagi las cosas no han sido fáciles, lo sé, sufrimos por la guerra, por la sangre y las muertes. Algunas veces hemos perdido también. Pero tan sólo mírate, princesa, ante el paso del tiempo te has vuelto tan fuerte y decidida, el dolor no parece tener efecto en ti. Emi tiene la inteligencia, Makoto la fuerza, Minako el encanto y la perseverancia, Rei su devoción y las demás chicas fidelidad y poder. Pero tú, mi amada, posees el don de brillar para mi, eterna, hermosa, junto a esa Luna que te admirada desde el firmamento oscuro y sin fin.

Mamoru vuelve a hundirla en su abrazo protector, quitando del medio las cadenas que sostienen las hamacas. Ella tiembla ligeramente en sus brazos aunque más segura que antes. En sus ojos llorosos descubre la misma Usagi que se apoyaba sobre el barandal del palco en su Palacio Lunar, mirándolo llegar con su espada y traje, jovial, radiante y asustado. La misma que lo enamoró aquel día frente al local de Andrew.

Bajo telas tejidas por diez largos años la descubre, aunque más endurecida y nostálgica. Muchacha madura y seria, porque crecer duele, pero la misma Usagi, con el don de brillar por siempre aunque el resplandor de la luna no se refleje igual en sus pálidas mejillas.

* * *


End file.
